timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sandwich By Any Other Name
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot When the Earl of Sandwich gives his new food a disgusting name, 'Stinky Pile of Poo', (insisting this is his mother's maiden name) no one will buy it. Meanwhile the Larry 3000's souffles become a sensation. Time Squad manages to successfully get the sandwich circulating around the world, but only by shutting up the Earl and having Otto name it. Synopsis On the satellite, Larry is cooking a dessert when Tuddrussel walks in, hungry. Tuddrussel eagerly eats the dessert, but spits it out, complaining that it is too girly. He and Larry argue about how food should taste when the History Instability Alarm goes off. The team sees that the mission is the Earl of Sandwich and heads out. The team arrives in front of the Earl’s house. Tuddrussel knocks, shows the Earl his badge, and hurriedly enters the house, expecting to find donuts to eat. The Earl explains to the team that he is on the verge of creating a culinary masterpiece, but is missing something. He then shows them a sandwich and electrocutes it in a Dr. Frankenstein-like manner. The result is deemed too crispy, and the Earl sadly shows Time Squad his other failed sandwiches. He is upset that the Royal Cook-Off is tomorrow, and he has nothing to make. Otto introduces the Earl to Larry, saying that he is one of the finest chefs anywhere and will definitely be able to help. The next day, Time Squad is with the Earl at the Cook-Off, where the Earl is thanking Larry for his genius. The judge tastes the meals prepared by other participants, declaring them to be tasty because he likes their names and their tastes. However, the Earl arrives with his sandwich and calls it “Stinky Pile of Poo,” repulsing the judge before he can taste it, and earning a low score. Larry then offers the judge the same dessert he made earlier, calling it “The Larry 3000.” The judge is intrigued by the name, and judges it to have the best taste. Larry boasts to Tuddrussel that he was right about his dessert being delicious, but Tuddrussel insults it again, prompting Larry to make it for the rest of the kingdom. Meanwhile, the Earl decides to ignore the judge’s opinion and sell his “Stinky Pile of Poo.” He ignores Otto’s pleas to change its name, saying that it was his mother’s maiden name. A montage is shown featuring the restaurants of the Earl and of Larry. The Earl names his restaurant after his sandwich, so it never has a single customer, while Larry’s restaurant is extremely popular. The Earl struggles to find customers for 3 months, during which Larry becomes extremely rich and popular. Eventually, Otto decides that he and Tuddrussel need to speak to Larry. Tuddrussel barges into Larry’s office, where Larry is cowering behind a chair. Larry is delighted to see Otto and Tuddrussel and complains that he hates being a celebrity chef. He hates having so much adoration when it’s all due to his dessert, and offers to do anything if Otto and Tuddrussel will help him escape. Later, the team and the Earl are in Larry’s busy restaurant. Disguised as a waiter, Otto brings a customer a sandwich instead of the Larry 3000. The customer finds it delicious, and (after Tuddrussel covers the Earl's mouth) Otto names it the Sandwich. In another Cook-Off, the Earl gives the judge his sandwich, which is judged to be “extraordinary.” The Earl is extremely popular, and he thanks Time Squad before being carried away. Larry is glad to be back with his real friends, though he is annoyed as Tuddrussel insults his cooking again. Gallery Episode26.jpg|Title Screen Episode26-1.jpg|Larry has food for Tuddrussel. Episode26-2.jpg|Tuddrussel tastes it... Episode26-3.jpg|...and hates it. Sandwich Bio.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode26-4.jpg|The Earl's House Episode26-5.jpg|The Earls explains issues with making a masterpiece. Episode26-6.jpg|The Earl tries to experiment with his snack... Episode26-7.jpg|...and burns it. Episode26-8.jpg|It's too crispy. Episode26-9.jpg|The Earl has nothing for the Cook-Off. Episode26-10.jpg|Otto offers Larry, "one of the finest chefs." Episode26-11.jpg|The Earl is excited about adding mayonnaise. Episode26-12.jpg|The judge refuses to taste the "Stinky Pile of Poo." Episode26-13.jpg|The judge likes Larry's creation, "The Larry 3000." Episode26-14.jpg|Larry will make his creation huge to prove Tuddrussel wrong. Episode26-15.jpg|The Earl refuses to change the name of the "Stinky Pile of Poo." Episode26-16.jpg|The Earl opens a shop. Episode26-17.jpg|Larry opens a grand restaurant. Episode26-18.jpg|Larry does well... Episode26-18a.jpg|...while the others get no business. Episode26-18b.jpg|The Earl resorts to having sales... Episode26-18c.jpg|...while Larry lives in luxury. Episode26-18d.jpg|The Earl is going bankrupt. Episode26-19.jpg|Tuddrussel and Otto force their way into Larry's office. Episode26-20.jpg|Larry is relieved to see them. Episode26-21.jpg|Larry doesn't like the fame that his food has given him. Episode26-22.jpg|Larry begs for help. Episode26-23.jpg|Otto's plan involves working in Larry's restaurant. Episode26-24.jpg|Otto serves a sandwich. Episode26-25.jpg|The sandwich is a hit. Episode26-26.jpg|The Earl is prevented from naming the Stinky Pile of Poo. Episode26-27.jpg|The judge is given the sandwich. Episode26-28.jpg|The judge is pleased. Episode26-29.jpg|The Earl becomes famous. Trivia *The judge at the Cook-Off only tastes foods with interesting names. He judges "Soup de Jour Royale" (soup with a bird's feet in it) and "Meat Kabob Flambé" (a black, shriveled mouse on a fork). *The dessert known as "The Larry 3000" is Larry's specialty, which he says is goat cheese shitake soufflé brûlée croissant mousse with mint-scallions. *Larry is stressed out as a celebrity because investors want him to create a line of signature cookware, he has restaurants opening in Tokyo and Las Vegas, and he has his own action figure. *In 1762, Tokyo wouldn't have been open to international restaurants, and Las Vegas wasn't a city. *Later, Larry says that he had millions of dollars, adoring fans, and a 200-ft catamaran. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1